trade off
by Sasha Marie
Summary: PRaZr, and ZaDr. what are you willing to trade for the safe return of the only person you ever cared about? how much will you forsake simply to hold the one you love in your arms? will your morals be tossed aside for them?


AN: This story is dedicated to the smallest invader. Who inspires me without even doing or saying anything. I do so love my smallest invader because well she's an invader and has invaded my heart quite thoroughly XD oh and as a warning PRAZR and ZADR and rape!!!. ...BATGRENADE!! -starts singing the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny-

trade off

Zim stared at the floor from where he was suspended. He was trying not to worry about Dib but could not help it. Without him Dib would be fighting for earth alone and the tallest could execute him for defecting and defending another planet. A sudden breath on his neck from behind had his eyes wide and his breath catching.

"How are you enjoying your stay Zim?" Zim tried hard to get his breathing back under control as the soft warm breath caressed his bruised flesh. He closed his eyes and growled low in his throat. "I hope you choke." Purple smiled at him teasingly. "Only if I get to choke on you." Zim's eyes went wide again and he squirmed as arms were wrapped around his waist suggestively.

Red floated out of the shadows and ran his claws over Zim's lips. "How is our hostage doing Purple?" Purple smiled brightly from around one of Zim's lekku. "e's oing ate." Red smiled and gently tugged the antennae from Purple's mouth and laid a soft kiss on the other tallest's lips. "We should have some fun with the little defect if he's not causing trouble."

Zim suddenly stopped worrying about Dib and worried for himself. Red slowly tightened the bonds that had him suspended by his wrists so there was no room between shackles and flesh. Red then pulled the smaller irken's pants down causing Zim to scream and cringe away as best he could. Red smiled. At Purple from about groin level with zim "Hold him still for me Purple I don't want to bite him unless I mean to." The other tallest smiled and held the captive irken, while sucking on a lekku.

Zim moaned and writhed as Red licked him all over before drawing his long tongue along Zim's genitalia causing him to gasp. Red smiled and drew the hostage irken's length into his mouth working him to erection. Zim gasped and arched into the touch of the other's tongue. Zim moaned softly, squirming at Red's gentle ministrations.

When Zim finally reached climax it was tallest Purple who caught the load in his mouth and promptly kissed Red rather passionately. Both tallest lapped up the remaining cum off the smaller irken's body. Before Zim knew what was going on they'd taken him down and laid him naked and shivering on a bed. Both tallest grinned as they propped the dazed Zim up. Again Red went first, completely disregarding Zim's weak pleas to stop and leave him alone. Once Red had had his fun with Zim it was Purple's turn and Zim had long since been reduced to tears and incoherent sobs.

Once the tallest were done with Zim they hung him back up by the chain not bothering to put his clothes back on him. Soon enough they got the call they were waiting for. "Where's Zim?" Both tallest pointed languidly behind them at the battered and bruised little irken hanging naked to show off all the impressive marks they'd left. "Zim?" The little irken looked up at the screen groaning at the pain the movement caused.

"I don't think he'll be able to talk for a while, his face took a good few lashes when he moved too much." Dib hung his head blinking back tears. "So what do you want from me?" Both tallest smiled winningly. "Simple, the one thing you both have been keeping from us for the past few years, Earth." Dib sighed and slumped in defeat. "Done." That one word held so much finality and sorrow that Zim felt like his spooch was being ripped in half just hearing his beloved so defeated.

"One condition however." Dib looked up with obvious inner pain. "Name it." Red grinned. "We want you both to ready the planet for invasion." Dib agreed and cut the communication. Red took Zim down and sent him back to his base through the teleporter. Dib was there waiting and got him out immediately.

Everything was going wrong it seemed. For a long time Dib sat there next to Zim applying the healing salves to help with the bruises. After a few hours the bruises were gone and Dib snuggled next to Zim on the couch. "Zim?" The little alien stirred slightly but didn't wake. Dib smiled and kissed Zim's cheek taking one of the irken's antennae between his finger and thumb to twirl it fondly.

Zim moaned and leaned into the touch, still very deeply out of consciousness. Eventually, Dib picked his lover up and took him to the bed where he once again cuddled up with Zim. Minutes later Zim groaned and began to open his eyes. Dib smiled brightly and kissed Zim's forehead. "Welcome back to the land of the living sweetheart." Zim groaned in pain again and leaned forward capturing Dib's lips with his own. Dib didn't mind the kiss and took Zim's hands in his.

The day of the invasion chaos reigned supreme and nobody even looked skyward at the approaching alien ship. Dib had furthered negotiations with the tallests and had gotten both him and Zim instated as a two man invader team. Zim squeezed Dibs hand almost to the point of hurting the human. Dib smiled and kissed Zim's cheek as a ship landed and they were teleported aboard. Zim had warned him that they might renege on their agreement and kill Dib while keeping Zim as a pet or prisoner. Dib only smiled and promised death to any who touched his alien. And like earth their entire future was clouded by uncertainty and possibilities cluttered the beaten path. Together they stepped out of the teleporter and into uncertainty. Neither cared as long as they were together and was there to protect the other.


End file.
